Just Average?
by jane-1-doe
Summary: Devine Garwin, Lila Pumel and Casey Mcdonald all decide to return home when they turn 17. Though no one knows they're going back. Devine has been keeping a secret from her family, shes not a just average as she may seem. Ch 6 up! sad ch...
1. Chapter 1

This is my first 'The Covenant' story. So I like most girls, love the movie... love the hot guys... so yay I love Reid!

I am also involving the Canadian T.V show Life with Derek

Covenant/Life With Derek

Title: Just Average

Author: jane-1-doe

Rating: T (language, violence, sexual content... underage drinking... yadda yah)

Disclaimers: I don't own the characters from The Covenant or any of the actors. I do not own any characters from Life With Derek as well. I do however own the plot and any OCs that you're not familiar with.

Characters: Sons of Ipswich, Kate Tunney, Sarah Wenham, Derek Venturi, Casey Venturi, Lila Pumel, and Devine Garwin

Love Interests: Devine / Derek, Casey / Reid, Lila/ Tyler, Caleb / Sarah, Kate / Pogue

Summary: Devine, Lila and Casey all decide to go home when they turn 17. Though no one knows they are coming. No one knows about Devines past, or that Devine isn't as just average as she may seem. Her two best friends know her secret, but no one else does. It a promise that they wil ltake to the grave until one day everything goes wrong. Story is based on Devine and her three friends.

"Mona Lisa by my side With the devious ol' smile She's the devil in disguise Still she makes me touch the sky Love supplier when I need Stole my heart and made me bleed Well, I don't mind, I don't mind, I don't mind When she goes... doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo My heart goes yeah, yeah, yeah doo doo doo doo When she walks into the room doo doo doo doo My heart goes bang bang boom" The three girls sang and danced around the local pub in Medowsville. They all looked at each other and laughed while their manager Bill just smiled behind the bar.

"Girls, it's almost closing time and tonight is your last shift."

"You're right boss" started the brunette "Tonight's our last night in this little town. To home!" The three clung their beer bottles

"To Home!" they all began laughing again.

The three girls were a family for as long as they could remember. Casey Venturi was seventeen years old and ready to go back home. Her straight brunette hair swung long passed her shoulders every which way she moved. She had peircing blue eyes that always knew when you were leading her on with a bunch of bull. When her parents divorced she went to live with her father in Medowsville and met Lila and Devine. Lila Plumel was also seventeen, but the youngest of the three. Her short blond hair was opposite to her big hazel eyes. Lila was born in Medowsville and ready to get out of the little town and broden her horizons. She was very optamistic, but very shy at the same time. Then there was Devine Garwin She out of the three was probably the least happy to be going home. Her mother had shipped her off as soon as she was old enough to be on her own, sometimes she wondered why she was going back at all. Her father had died when she was young she was daddies little girl, but after he died she felt like the odd one out. Her mother had always favoured her brother Reid more at least she thought she did.

"Dee are you ready to get out of here?" asked a conserned Lila. Devine turned around her shoulder length curly strawberry hair bouncing around.

"Yha, lets go" her green eyes full of confusion and fear. She tried to hide it, but Lila and Casey always seemed to know when she was down.

"I think we should buy some Bena nd Jerrys Brownie ice cream, what do you think Lila?" asked Casey

"I think that would be wonderful Casey. Let's do it!" De vine just smiled her friends always new when she needed some TLC. They all gave a big hug to Bill said their good-byes to the town and were on their way. Each getting into Casey's cozy baby green jeep her father had bought for her when she turned sixteen.

"So who's ready for a road trip?" asked Casey. All the girls laughed and cheered. They both looked at Devine…

"Well what are we waiting for already… let's go home!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Compost shot top right socket fifty cash" Reid placed the money on the ledge of the pool table waiting for dear old Aaron to dish out his contribution to the bet.

"Take the shot poser I can't wait to see you cry once I take all of mommies money away"

"Oh dear Aaron, I only take my time because it's so much more fun watching you jump around like a pris. I like to take my time when it comes to humiliating you." Reid smirked and all Tyler could do was laugh.

"Shut up freak… Take the shot" Aaron's blood was starting to rise you could see it on his face he was getting angry and fast."

Reid lined up the shot while making sure no one around him was looking his way. His eyes flashed with power and…

"Score! …Thank you once again for your b-e-a-utiful compensation. Really Aaron you kind of need to know when to stop I'm running out of bank accounts to put it in. Aaron jogged up to Reid and shoved him, Reid shoved back and a fight broke out. Fists were flying into stomachs, across faces and soon Tyler and Aaron's posy got involved beating up everyone around them.

"Break it up you females! how many times have I told you NO FIGHTING IN MY BAR!" Nicky yelled

"Sorry Nicky" Aaron turned around and walked out of the bar with his posy close behind. All Reid and Tyler could do was laugh

"Sorry Nicky, swear it won't happen again" Tyler said. Reid collected his money still laughing and went over to the bar to grab some drinks.

"To cokes please." Reid leaned against the bar and took a look around. The usual were there the pool players the Gettoni players the same crowd dancing on the floor if no one knew any better they would say Reid was getting tired of the place, but then again.

"Hi Reid."

"Nicole, what brings you to my humbleness?"

"Well my parents are out of town and you know maybe we could go back to my place and have a little bit of fun?" she went closer to his ear and whispered "I know games." Reid smirked and was about to take off when Tyler called him over.

"Sorry doll, but it looks as if I got to take a rain check" Reid walked away leaving the brainless blond pouting for him.

"This better be good I just ditched some sexy lady for this."

"It was Caleb we got to go… now"

"All right I get it let's go," Reid said annoyed "What does Mr. Almighty want any way?"

"He feels him… I think he's back." Reid's eyes bulged out of his sockets and ran out of the bar for Tyler's Hummer all he could think was 'Fuck why now?'


	3. Chapter 3

I'd really love it if someone would review please… tell me honestly what you think… thanks love everyone! I know my other chapters were short... but this one is way longer thanks everyone who reads it, it means a lot to me!

"Would you rather eat a slimy snake or walk over broken glass?"

"Well let's see… my choices are food poisoning and maybe death or a trip to the hospital for stitches. I would have to say walk on broken glass." answered Devine.

"That is ridiculous you two seriously need to find yourselves a new hobby," said a shocked Lila "where are we any ways? We've been driving for hours!"

"Someone's a little restless"

"We are three kilometers away from Spencers Academy" stated Casey. Devine began to grow worried she hadn't seen her family in over five years. Her mother Christina Garwin wanted her to grow up and live a normal life without danger… so much for that she was going against her mothers wishes and returning to the one place she never thought she would see again. After Devine's father died there was no one to protect her. Her mother was a drunken mess who was never home and her brother was still to young to take care of her she was shipped off and never heard from again.

"Were here" Casey, said point blank.

"Is this it, it's so big"

"Just think about it when everyone returns from holidays we are going to be the new hot seniors they've al been waiting for." They all laughed

"Don't get to ahead of yourself, if I know anything my brother and his friends are probably ruling the school because of all the secrets our stupid families have."

"Oh Devine cheer up… we are finally here and we can be what ever we want to be."

"You can when my brother finds out I'm back I'm fucked… I won't be left alone for a minute."

"Well if he's as hot as he sounds I would be happy to keep him away from you." They all laughed at that and started to unload the jeep.

"Well let's just hope my dear step-brother stays out of my way because I will run him to the ground." Casey's mother Nora decided not to many years ago to marry a man named George whose eldest son Derek was the same age as Casey. When ever Casey went to visit for the holidays her and Derek always got into an argument about everything. They both came from families where they had all the power and now when they were together they had to fight for power and space. Casey did not like it one bit she was the princess and she didn't care how much of a bitch she had to be as long as Derek was brought down from his high hoarse. Though now the girls were living on their own in the dorms and they were ready to be free.

"Casey watch out!" the young Garwin's eyes flashed with power and blew up the darkling that had attacked her friend. Lila ran over to Casey

"What if someone saw that Dee?"

"That doesn't matter right now I can't lose either one of you you're my family… Casey are you ok?"

"Dee what was that thing?"

"That… was the reason my mother never wanted me home." Devine sighed she was home.

The sons of Ipswich sat on the cold stones in the dark candlelit basement of the covenant house. The door opened and in came Caleb and Pogue the older two of the four brothers. Everyone said their hellos and took their seats around the center of the circle.

"So…not saying that this isn't pleasant cause it's not. Why are we hear?"

"Reid this is no time to joke I felt him plus he sent me another darkling. He's after you Reid, you're the most vulnerable because you use all the time, your obnoxious and take to many leaps that are one day going to get you killed!"

"Who says I'm the one he's after huh Shelock?"

"Well Reid unless you know someone that is ascending soon, and just so happens to deal with magic I'm afraid were out of luck Sparky." Reid was getting angry everyone could tell he did not want Chase back or coming after him especially now.

"So how do we get rid of him?" asked Tyler

"We really don't know… we need to find out how strong he is now, he has disappeared for a long time now he could be like our fathers for all we know."

"Let's just hunt him down and kill him!" said an impulsive Reid.

"Sure why not we'll send you out as bait watch him kill you and say good ridden. How does that sound, good enough for you?" Caleb jerked back. Reid shut up and sat back down on the rock that just got really cold.

"I don't need you permission Danvers just stay out of my way" Reid jerked up ready to leave when Tyler jumped in

"Come on guys were brothers you know the kind that stick together through thick and thin… right now the space is really thick and we can't let it break us apart so just sit your asses down and lets talk about this ok?" Tyler might have been considered the baby boy of the group, but when it came to his brothers he didn't want anyone interfering with their bond.

"Tyler's right, but I have a date tonight and so does Caleb so we must lave you guys coming to Nicky's?" Pogue asked

"Yha were going Abbot's going to be there and I'm sure Reid's running a little low on cash."

"I'm always running low when it comes to Abbot… it's so easy to take his money away he never knows what hit him."

"Watch yourself Reid your gonna get us all killed one day."

"What ever Danvers just run along and play barbies with your girlfriend will yha" Reid made the whip sound and the boys laughed.

"Reid I'd sadly rather be whipped then running around with airheads who can only offer STD's." The boys only laughed louder patting Reid on the back while walking out of the old house.

Well that's it for this chapter please review hit the button go, go, go!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

"So… many… stairs" complaines a stressed Casey while dragging her heavy suitcase up the spiriling staircase.

"What floor is the dorm on?"

"Third"

"What floor are we on?" asked Casey fearing the answer

"First" replied Lila

"Oh My Damn, I can't do this!." All of a sudden two females of around the same age were coming down the stairs. The blond one was wearing a spegtti strap dress, while the darker girl with dark black hair was wearing a green top with tight low rise jeans.

"Hi, I'm Sarah," said the blond "and this is my room mate Kate"

"Hi I'm Devine and these are my two friends Casey and Lila."

"Hi, let us help you with that… so what dorm do you guys have?"

"Number 356"

"oh that's the big room right across from ours, we always wondered who would be taking that room its been vacated the whole two semesters. I transferred here at the begging of the year where are you guys from?" said Sarah.

"We're from Medowsville spent most of our lives there" Devine said matter of factly. The girls were really hitting it off and all seemed happy to have met each other. After a few minutes they finally reached the top of the stair case and into the hall of their dorm.

"well we would love to stay and chat some more, but our boyfriends are waiting for us were going to Nicky's do you guys want to join us?"

"No that's ok we still have to get settled and a whole bunch of unpacking to do… you two go enjoy yourselves."

"Ok how about tomorrow then?"

"Sounds good" said Devine

"I don't want to be rude, but you said you two had boyfriends… so there is potential here?" asked Casey

"What she's trying to ask is if there is any easy hot boys that are willing to have some fun?" the girls began to laugh

"Well our boyfriends are pretty much as topnotch as you ca get. The most popular guys in school Caleb Danvers and Pogue Perry you're most likely going to hear about them, but people usually call them the Sons of Ipswich."

"Hey Devine don't we…" Devine kicked Casey in the leg making her shut up before she let out who they really were.

"Um… any ways it was nice meeting you thanks again… wouldn't want t keep the boys waiting… have fun." Devine grabbed her suitcase and scurried off into the dorm dragging Casey and Lila with her.

"Weird girls, but very nice" said Sarah

"I agree" Kate replied.

"There gone" Lila said.

"Thank god… are you an idiot you almost blew our cover!" yelled Devine

"I never knew we had a cover to keep" yelled Casey right back. Devine hung her head and sighed

"I don't want my brother finding out that I'm back until I tell him… I don't want some random girl whose dating his friend to tell him. He'll get really mad an who knows what will happen." Lila and Casey nodded their heads in agreement. They understood where Devine was coming from, she hadn't seen her brother in five years and now she was back. She wanted to be the one to walk back into his life not let someone else do it for her.

"Well I guess we should unpack, then maybe go over to my moms house?"

"Sounds good let's get everything organized first" they all agreed and started unpacking.

Pogue and Caleb were the last to walk into Nicky's. They looked around for Kate and Sarah and found them sitting at their usual table.

"Hey beautiful" said Caleb

"Hey babe" replied Sarah with a kiss. Pogue and Kate did the same.

"So where's Reid and Tyler?"

"Where else playing Pool" replied Kate. Pogue went over to say hi to Reid and Tyler.

"Pogue you remember my cousin Derek right?"

"For sure how's it going?" giving Derek's hand a shake.

"Ok you pussies enough with the talking," Reid placed a twenty on the pool table "Black cotton."

"Blue Satin" said Derek

"Pink lace" said Tyler slapping down his twenty

"Nothing" Pogue did the same as the other two. Reid's eyes flashed and a sudden wind blew up the females skirt that was standing at the bar revealing nothing underneath. The boys cringed and Pogue took the cash

"Thanks boys… better luck next time." Pogue walked over to the bar and asked for a coke and fries.

Everyone sat around the table enjoying their food and each others company. Laughter ringing out of their mouths into each others ears. Derek was well known with the boys. He was Tyler's cousin so he knew all about the covenant and everything that went with it. Derek sadly had a bad experience with magic he thanked the lord he was from Tyler's mothers side and not the fathers.

"So me and Kate met the new girls" Derek was stunned

"So you've met my prissy sister?"

"Your sister?" asked Tyler

"Step-sister… she was suppose to move back here this weekend with some friends, one hell of a bitch if you ask me I hope I never see here around."

"Well that's to bad because we invited them to the party tomorrow" said Kate.

"Perfect now I have to see my kultz of a sister and her dorky friends"

"There that ugly?"

"No… I've actually never met then before, but my sisters a grade grubbing klutz. Speaking of siblings Reid don't you have a long lost sister or something?"

"Yha… something like that." Reid stayed quite which was a first for him, he always seemed to have a snarky remark towards everything people said.

"I need a drink" Reid got up and walked over to the bar.

"What's wrong with Reid?" asked Kate

"Well you know how his relationship with his mom isn't any good?"

"Yha… what does that have to do with a sister?"

"Well before his dad died he asked Reid to watch over her, but his mother sent her away before he even got the chance to talk to her… he never said good-bye."

"She was more of his best friend then I was" said Tyler.

"What's her name?"

"Devine… Devine Garwin" Kate and Sarah just looked at each other now understanding the young girls actions from earlier. She wasn't tring to be weird she was trying to keep her identity a secret.

"Anyone home? Mom you here?" asked Casey walking into the Venturi house.

"Casey is that you?" asked Nora

"Hey mom" Casey walked over to her mother and gave her a big hug followed by hugging her little sister Lizzie.

"Mom this is Casey and Lila, Casey Lila this is Mom, George, Lizzie, Edwin and Marti."

"You have quite a big family Mrs. Venturi" Devine said

"Oh please call me Nora!" The three girls took a seat on the couch and watched T.V and caught up with the rest of Casey's family.

"You're pretty…"said Marti to Devine

"Why thank you…and may I say you are a beautiful bunny. Marti laughed as Devine tickled her small tummy. Marti started to bounce around in her bunny suit trying to get away from Devine, but she chased right after the little girl.

"So George where's your other son?"

"Derek… he went to some bar to hang out with some of his friends from school should be getting back soon"

"Well I guess that's our que to leave…"

"Casey don't you dare you just got here stay, and Devine and Marti are having fun." Marti was now out of her bunny suit colouring with Marti in the kitchen.

"Mom its getting late we should really get going. We were invited to go out tomorrow with two girls across from us."

"That sounds nice Case. I hope there not the kinds of girls Derek hangs out with" she whispered Lila and Casey began to laugh.

"Vine lets play tag!" Marti begged and yelled at the same time

"Your it!" Devine said and ran out of the living room into the kitchen.

"I'm home!" yelled Derek barging into the house "Ah! Casey your ugliness scared the hell out of me"

"You're not so flattering yourself dork."

"Good comeback Case have you been working on them?"

"Ah!" Yelled a running Marti

"I'm gonna get you" Devine chased her around the dining room table. Derek saw her and smirked how in the world was his dorky sister Casey friends with such a babe?

"SMEREK! Help she's chasing me!"

"Who is she?"

"She's Vine and she's pretty… don't you think Smerek?"

"Yes Smarti she's very pretty" Devine smirked at this Derek was not so bad himself. Derek saw her smirk and noticed that it was very familiar, but didn't know from where. Marti was pulling on Devine's shirt.

"Vine can you read me a story for bed… please…?" the little Venturi begged.

"Sure Marti, let's go." Derek stood there shocked that was his Smarti, it was his job to put her to bed. That's every reason he got home a bit early before she went to bed so he could do it himself, she was his little Smarti. Devine turned her head to face Derek and winked.

"What just happened there? He asked himself. All he knew was that he needed to shake it off and fast.

"

I still have to go see my mom plus we need to unpack ourstuff


	5. Chapter 5

Reid woke up dazed not remembering his actions from the night before until he tried to shift his weight and noticed one of his notches on top of him. He shifted as slowly as he could from under the unknown girl. He swiftly put on his pants and a T-shirt and closed the door ever so softly behind him. He sprinted out of the unfamiliar surroundings until he was safely somewhere that he knew. It was around 7 in the morning way to early for dear Reid to be up, but something wasn't letting him sleep. He walked into the coffee shop and asked for his usual.

"A little early today hun?" asked the older lady behind the counter.

"Yha I guess you could say that Alice… I couldn't really sleep"

"I'll bet" Reid laughed and took his black coffee with a pinch of cinnamon and sat at his usual booth facing the window.

"Everything alright?"

"Not the best, but what can you do?"

"Well you could start with talking about what has you so upset" Reid didn't know what it was, but he felt the need to tell Alice about all the misery in his life. She was like the mother he never had, and he was happy she was in his life.

"Well you know how my fathers dead, and my mother might as well be?" Alice nodded "well I have a sister… she was my best friend and I swear if any one asks I will deny this later, but I miss her. I haven't seen her in over five years and I have no idea where she is. My mother just sent her away like she wasn't part of the family, shipped her off all alone with no one."

"You never went after her?"

"No… when I finally snapped out of my own depression from my fathers death I realized that Dee was all alone and she had no one to lean on like I had, having my four brothers and all, but it was to late. So much time had gone by that god only knew where she was at that point. My mother was always drunk and she's not the nicest person when she's intoxicated."

"Well sweetie I think you should find her and talk to her. Tell her you still love her because god knows she probably misses you too and needs her big brother."

"Thanks Alice" Reid smiled at the older woman. Reid left the coffee shop and hoisted his way up to the dorms he was fumbling in his pockets for his keys. When he finally got them out he put them in the lock to unlock the door.

"LILA WAKE UP!" Reid heard through the doors.

"Great more early bird girls… I thought Sarah and Kate across the hall was enough. Of course not…are you trying to punish me?" Reid looked up and asked. He shook his head and headed into his room to find Tyler lay across his bed still asleep. Reid decided that it was too early and did exactly the same.

Sarah and Kate walked across the hall to the girl's dorm.

"Do you think they're awake yet?" asked Kate

"I hope so," said a worried Sarah. "Let's knock quietly." The two girls knocked on the door. The door was opened a couple seconds later by an ecstatic Casey.

"Hi… come in" Casey rushed Sarah and Kate into the room to find an annoyed Devine trying to wake up a still sleeping Lila. Devine all of a sudden went very close to Lila's ear and yelled

"LILA WAKE UP!" Lila jumped out of bed and fell onto the ground. The girls began to laugh while Lila just cursed under her breath.

"What's your problem?"

"We have to go remember Sarah and Kate show us around… anything ring a bell?"

"Ya, Ya, Sarah, Kate, town, two minutes" Lila babbled while walking to the small bathroom.

"So we were thinking… maybe later you three want to come to Nicky's with us?"

"Oh isn't that the pub type thing?"

"Yha how did you know?"

"Oh my brother hangs out there with his friends."

"Nice… well do you guys want to come?"

"We'll think bout it… maybe later if we have nothing better to do"

"Sounds good so everyone ready to go?"

"Yup… all done let's hit it" the girls walked out of the room locking it behind them ready for a day of fun.

A few hours of shopping and strolling the streets the five girls finally found a little coffee shop and went in for a bite to eat.

"Let's sit over there beside the window," said Devine

"This place is so nice, cozy and bright."

"Yha… this place makes the best coffee in town." Replied Sarah

"Hello girls, what can I get for you all?" asked the older lady. Looking intently at Devine.

"Sorry dear, but do I know you?"

"No sorry I'm new here, the three of us just arrived yesterday."

"I could have sworn I've seen you before you look offely familiar, must just remind me of someone else."

"I must… sorry that I can't really help"

"Oh that's alright… can I get you anything?"

"Black coffee is fine with a pinch of cinnamon please." Devine asked smiling. The older lady look astonished and smiled she now knew where she had met the girl in her older brother Reid Garwin.

"Sarah, Kate I thought you had class and now I find you hanging out with my sister. Now this is sad. What did you do Casey pay them to hang out with you?"

"Hi Derek… wait Casey is your sister?"

"Yes the sad wrench herself is my sister"

"Step-sister… no blood relation thank god. Can you imagine if I were actually this blow up doll of a person was actually my brother?"

"You'd probably be cool… ha just thinking about it makes me sick" he then turned his attention to Devine and showed off his trademark smirk.

"Oh Derek this is Lila and Devine" said Sarah

"We've already met" stated Devine smirking right back at Derek not losing eye contact. It was like a staring contest that was so fierce that no one wanted to let go of the power.

"Derek if you don't mind… you can stop harassing my friend now" tearing his eyes away from Devine he smiled at his sister

"What ever you say sis" flicking at her hair and turning away to get his order.

""Ladies… a wonderful chat we should do it more often." He gave Devine one last look and walked out.

"He's so into you," said Sarah "he's never met some ones gaze for that long before or that intently!" She squealed. Casey gagged while Devine just sat back and smirked while the others laughed. Derek was pretty hot, and didn't mind a challenge… maybe just maybe Dee would waste her time with this one.

The waited from the coffee shop smiled at Lila from afar. ' This should be interesting' he thought. He flirted with Lila's eyes a little more before he went into the back.

"Alice I'm taking my brake"

"Don't be to long Chaz." He went out to the back behind the dumpsters.

"She's a little more feisty then I thought. Little Garwin clearly has he head screwed on better then her dear brother. That pathetic brother of hers… oh I miss her so much ha if you only knew where she was you wouldn't miss her so hahahaha… I wonder what will make her tick?" Out from behind the dumpster was not Chaz, but Chase in the flesh himself.

"That body is seriously getting itchy. I'll have to find a new one before someone notices the rotting" Chase became a shape shifter, but in order to save up his power for the big fight that he was planning, he used real life bodies before they began to rot.

"Just you wait my little boys… I'm back and I will be taking something away from each and every one of you. I know your weakness' and this time I will not fail." Chase blew up into a puff of smoke and was gone.

"Chaz are you out here?" Alice asked from the door "that boy I swear… he always seems to disappear." Shaking her head in annoyance.

Later on that night Casey and Lila were getting ready to go to Nicky's with Sarah and Kate. Lila had put down her short blond hair and added a bit of dark eyeliner to bring out her big hazel eyes. She was wearing a cute short spaghetti dress. Casey on the other hand curled her brunette hair and let it wisp all around her while wearing tight low rise jeans and a short halter top short enough to show off her belly ring. Devine had her messy strawberry curls in a loose bun hanging off to the side with her favorite kaki's and her hooded sweater with a white beater underneath.

"Dee are you sure you don't want to come with us?"

"Ya… there's something I have to do. You two go ahead have fun, but remember don't tell anyone my name please.

"Ok ok we'll remember. Bye" they gave Devine a hug and walked out the door to meet Sarah and Kate.

"I got to do this," Dee said to herself "It's time to face the music I'm going home."

Just outside the door Sarah and Kate were with the two other girls.

"Where's Dee?"

"Oh she's not coming tonight not feeling so well." Casey lied

"Oh alright" said a suspicious Sarah

"Um… is it ok if we don't mention Dee tonight if I know her she would probably want to introduce herself to everyone you know what I mean." Sarah and Kate just looked at each other thinking the exact same thing

"Yha we get it," said Kate


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everybody…thank you so much for all the lovely reviews hope you like this chapter… it's a little upsetting when Devine goes home, but what I gotta do I gotta do… sorry if you don't like it…please review after you read it thank you so much!!! The four girls walked into the loud bar. It had a lot going for it, there were pool tables, gettoni areas and even a dance floor. Casey and Lila were very impressed. Sarah and Kate spotted the boys and headed over urging Casey and Lila along. "Hey!" "Hey baby" Pogue said throwing Kate onto his lap to kiss her senseless. Sarah gave Caleb a sweet kiss and began to introduce the girls. "Guys this is Casey McDonald and Lila Pumel." Everyone nodded his or her hellos. Lila turned away, but caught Tyler's eye and blushed senseless as did Tyler, a bright crimson red rose to his cheeks. 

"Baby boy your scarring the ladies. Stop looking like a tomato" Reid laughed while Tyler shot a deathly glare at him.

"Reid… Reid Garwin" he swore he could have seen shock pass through her eyes, but it went away quickly.

"Ca uh hum… Casey McDonald, but you already knew that" Casey said trying to be cool. She lifted her arms in the air to say woops, but she knocked some ones head instead. When she turned around she slipped and landed right on the floor. Every one around her laughed

"Ah… if it isn't mighty klutzilla terrorizing us again." Casey glared at Derek, while trying to get back up on her feet. Casey was well known for being a total klutz, but it only happened around guys that she thought had potential and Reid Garwin definitely had potential.

"So I see you have met my darling sister"

"Step-sister," Casey shot angrily "like I would ever want to be related to you in any shape or form!"

"You know what sis you are entirely right imagine my popularity if you were my sister" He stuck out his tongue and made a buzz sound while pointing it down to the ground.

"Clever Derek did you learn that during your second try of grade one?"

"Actually I learned it from Marti"

"Great now a six year old is teaching you tricks… and I thought you couldn't get any lower."

"Ok, ok enough… I can see now this will be worse then Caleb and Reid. Casey gulped and turned crimson at the mention of his name.

"Tyler pool now… Aaron seems to be with holding on me tonight." Tyler did as he was told. He smiled at Lila and began to walk to the pool tables.

"Milady will you join us knights and watch us kick a dirt bags behind?"

"Sorry but, I think I'd rather stay here thanks." Reid couldn't believe it a girl actually said no he shook it off and shrugged

"Suite yourself." He walked away and didn't look back

"Hey Aaron you ready to get your ass whooped?" the girls began to laugh

"Oh My God! No one has ever said No to Reid Garwin… why did you do it?"

"I don't know I don't want to be easy."

"So you are interested?"

"Maybe…haven't decided yet, but he does have potential… yummy potential" Casey bit her lip while eyeing Reid up and down.

Devine walked up the long entrance of the Garwin Manor. It looked beautiful; the garden was big and colorful. There were lilies everywhere they were her fathers favorite. Everyday when he would come home he would pick one for his little girl. She was his world and he was hers. After he was gone she didn't know what to do. Her mother just shipped her off not caring. She never said good-bye to Reid her best friend… her only friend other then her father. Her mother told her never to come back to stay away forever, she didn't want a daughter and she wished for Devine to never have been born. Soft tears fell from the little Garwin's eyes. She had to do this; she needed to go inside. She pushed open the two big doors and stepped inside.

"Is anyone home?" she asked. The house was a mess; it looked like it had been abandon years ago. It looked the total opposite from the outside.

"How in the world does Reid bring people over?"

"Who's there?" asked a woman

"Mom? Is that you?" she ran into the grand room and found her mother a drunken mess.

"Who are you and how did you get in?"

"Mom… its me Devine… don't you remember me?"

"Devine?" Mrs. Garwin suddenly grew very angry. She got up as best she could and wobbled over to her daughter and smacked her across the face.

"What are you doing here I told you never to come back" smack once again across Devine's other cheek. Devine tried so hard to hold back her tears, but some drifted down the red marks left on her cheek stinging them while they fell.

"You are not my daughter. My daughter is dead! DEAD!" She shoved Devine onto the floor and kicked her, but missed she slipped back and hit her head on the floor passing out. Devine crawled into a little ball on the floor and cried in the corner like the she did the day her father died. She was all alone that day and she was now back to being the same little coward no one loved.

"Little princess…" Devine looked up remembering that voice.

"Little princess get up…don't listen to that woman"

"Little princess come here" Devine walked toward the voice her heart pounding out of her chest. Fear flashed across her eyes.

"Little princess" the voice became a scratchy wicked voice Devine stepped back. A sudden gust of wind blew at the young Garwin knocking her back a few steps. In the dark smoke a boy shape shifted into a person.

"Hello princess," Said the figure "I'm here to take you away. Don't worry your just the pawn for you bigger juicier brother"

"Who… who are you? Asked a confused Devine

"Your worst night mare!" The boy turned back into black smoke and a darkling appeared sending a dark ball of energy straight at Devine knocking her out cold.

"Did I just catch deja view or what?"

"Pardon" asked a confused Lila.

"This always happens, the boys go off to play with their toys while the girls stay behind and slump."

"Not this time" said Sarah

"Oh no not again" said Kate. Casey and Lila both became very confused until they heard the music begin to blast through the speakers.

'_So you looken at me like I got somethings for you' _the three girls began to laugh while getting up to follow Sarah onto the dance floor. The girls began to dance and sing along to the (Pussycat Dollz' I don't need a man) A big circle broke out in the middle of the dance floor and the four girls were all in it grinding, bumping and just having a good time. It was just a little while until Caleb and Pogue joined in with Sarah and Kate

"I don't know about you man, but those two are hot…"

"EW! My sister that's repulsive" said Derek while walking away pulling some random blonde to dance with him. She accepted with no doubt and grinding him up and down.

"Let's go man," said Tyler. He jumped in and began to dance with Lila while Reid strolled by and looked at Casey. 'Damn' he thought she was very hot no doubt some might even say beautiful but not Reid Garwin nope not allowed… oh shit. He shook it off and happily replied to Casey's fingering gesture to join her. She grabbed hold of his shirt with her index finger and brought him closer to her. She then turned around and grinding him down very slowly then back up with more erotic gestures. Garwin was soon losing going to lose it he had to get hold of his self-control. He grabbed her by the waist and spun her around so that they were face to face. Casey's eyes showed mischief and hot passion while Reid's were confused and happy (if you know what I mean) all at the same time. It was like they were the only two on the dance floor. They were on cloud nine gazing intently into each other's eyes. The song was ending and Reid's grip on her waist never let go she pulled on his hair a little harder and he became more aroused. He had to get out and fast. He didn't know what Casey was doing to him, but damn was it good. The song ended and Reid snapped out of it Casey was smirking

"Thanks doll" and pushed him away as if she felt nothing through that whole fiasco that drilled itself into Reid's mind. She walked away, looked back and winked. So she was playing hard ball Reid knew exactly what to do. He looked around at the bar and grabbed the blond and kissed her. The girls body entangled all over him, but he didn't care he just wanted a rise out of Casey. When he was done he looked over but she was gone. Casey ran outside to the back, she couldn't take it after everything that just happened he went and made out with some other girl! She thought that he felt it to, but she guessed wrong.

"You want hard ball Reid Garwin, you're going to get hard ball." Casey smirked and walked inside. She walked over to the pool tables where the boys were playing against Aaron and his trolls. She sat on top of a pool table and opened her legs seductively while leaning back and shaking out her hair. She bit on her lower lip making the boys around her gape their mouths open. Reid was getting angry. She was playing his game and it turned him on way too much… much more then it should have. Some boy named Daniel went up to Casey.

"Hi" he said. This boy was hot, not as hot as Reid was, but he would do.

"Hi" Casey said biting her lip again.

"I was wondering since your sitting here all alone would you like to go out some time?" Casey turned to glance at Reid he was mad… really mad all the blood had rushed to his face making him look super pissed.

"I'd like that," Casey said sliding off the pool table up against the Daniel. "How about Thursday night around eight?"

"Aren't you worried about a school night sis?" asked Derek smirking

"No Derek," she said shooting him daggers. She turned back to Daniel "Thursday at eight?"

"Anything for you." Daniel smiled. Casey pecked him on the cheek and walked away shaking her hips.

"Damn is she hot" said Daniel starring at her ass. Reid was just about to knock the lights out of him when Tyler jumped in

"Hey Reid look over their, Aaron more money." Reid looked at Tyler and Tyler nodded your welcome in reply to Reid's wordless apology. Reid walked as fast as he could out of the bar. He needed to go home and collect himself. This girl was getting to him way to fast and he didn't even know why. She was a complete klutz; dork and studies way too much… or so said her brother.

"Oh boy… what have I gotten myself into?"


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you so much for all of the reviews I'm so sorry I haven't updated…I moved into a new house and I just got the internet back…hope you like it!

The teens were having a great time laughing and talking at Nicky's.

"No way… you guys swim? So does a friend of ours. She didn't come

tonight, feeling a bit under the weather." Said Lila.

"I see… well it would be great to meet her, you two seem fascinating"

replied Tyler looking straight at Lila.

"I…I need a Drink" Lila stuttered and walked as fast as she could to the bar.

"So… that couldn't have been more awkward." Said Tyler sinking into his

seat.

"Aww... Ty, It's ok she's just shy." Said Sarah

"It's true she is a really shy girl. She didn't talk to us for a whole day when

we first met her." Said Casey.

Closer to the bar Lila was sitting on a stool waiting for her coke.

"Hey there." Said a boy.

"Hi…" replied Lila.

"I haven't seen you around much… are you new?"

"Yup."

"Not much of a talker I see" Lila just nodded her head in agreement.

"Well I'm Chase. I hope we become good friends." He held out his hand for

Lila to shake. She looked at him and all of a sudden his eyes flashed fire and

everything around her froze.

"What the Fuck!" yelled Caleb "Get away from her Collen's" All of a

sudden the boy called Chase grabbed Lila and spun he around tightening his

grip on her every few seconds.

"Ow" tears began to stream down Lila's face.

"She's got nothing to do with us leave her alone Collen's"

"You see Danvers… that is where you're wrong." He began to laugh.

"You should really look people up before you become their friends... tell

him baby who are you really? Before I grab your friend over there too. Get

your ass over her Casey" Casey scrambled out of her chair and did what she

was told.

"What's going on?"

"Ask your precious girls they know who these two are" Caleb and Pogue

turned around to look at Sarah and Kate.

"What's going on? what are you hiding?" Sarah and Kate looked at Casey

and Lila's pleading eyes

"Sorry" Sarah mouthed. Casey just mouthed its ok back to her and gave a

warm smile while Lila tried to focus on anything other then the pain.

"Um Tyler that's Casey McDonald your step Cousin Derek's step-sister right

we all know that and that is Lila Pummel Casey's best friend"

"Yha… we know that what does that have to do with us?"

"Well… Casey and Lila's best friend the girl that they were talking about is

um Devine…" The boys looked confused and didn't understand what the

girl was talking about. All of a sudden Casey spoke up.

"We are Devine's best friends she told us everything about you guys hence

the reason we haven't gone ballistic and screamed for mercy hence you have

powers any ways back on topic. Devine is well you know her pretty well if I

may say."

"Basically what these pretty little girls are trying to tell you is that they're little

friend Devine is your blood." Caleb sat in the closest chair trying to put all

the pieces together.

"Devine… Devine Garwin… Oh My God little Dee is back"

"Wait what?" questioned Pogue

"Geeky Dee… Reid's baby sister…well our baby sister"

"Well all be damned you do have a brain!" snapped Chase

"So your not back for Reid your back for his baby sister?"

"Right and wrong Mr. Perry. You see," Chase started while leaning on the

bar "I didn't know little Devine was coming back until she blew up my

darkling."

"That was you… you could have killed me" Casey yelled she began to throw

her fist when his grip tightened on Lila and screamed out in pain.

"Move any closer and your little friend will die."

"Don't you dare" Tyler snapped shooting daggers with his eyes.

"Well look ey here… does little Sim's have a soft spot for a certain

someone?" Chase began to laugh "you all sicken me I will be back boys, but

next time beware I won't be leaving alone." And with that Chase vanished

into a puff of smoke. Lila fell to the ground and everything around them

came back to life acting as if nothing had just happened and they were back

to their own routines.

"Lila are you ok?" asked Tyler

"Yha, I…I think so." She replied a little on the edge

"Come on let's get you back to the dorm." Lila nodded her head and the rest

of the gang just followed shocked by the sudden news and worried for they

weren't sure when their next encounter may be… what were they going to

do?

Trying to clear his head the older Garwin took the long route to his

families estate. Running as fast as his body would go Reid needed to feel

free. Free from his powers and the darkness subsiding in his conscious. He

didn't want to break down, he didn't want to seem weak. Though he was all

alone he kept everything bottled up Reid Garwin had a temper and if that

temper were to explode all hell would break loose and that was the last thing

he wanted. His family was a mess his brothers were a little edgy and all the

satisfaction in the world seemed to be making him troubled.

Reid stopped in front of the gates. He looked up at the mansion and

just stared. 'What did I do to deserve this' he asked himself? He opened the

gates and ran up to the entrance. Reid usually went home every now and a

then to make sure his mother was still breathing, probably not sober, but hell

it was better then dead. He opened the front doors and stepped inside.

"Mother!, where are you?" no one answered. Reid walked into the dinning

hall, but did not find his mother in her usual chair.

"Alice? Are you here" Alice was the nurse that he had set up for her mother,

but she seemed to be no where as well. Reid ran up the stairs skipping two at

a time. He looked into his mother's room and saw her passed out cold on her

bed.

"That's interesting" Reid exclaimed with a confused expression on his face.

He began walking down the hall towards his room, but stopped in front of

Devine's room.

"Maybe… I'll just take a peak and check" Every time he came home he had

the slightest hope that his little sister would be back. He opened the door and

walked in.

"Dee?" nothing just the creak in the old wood when one stepped into the

room.

"No use in hoping Reid she's never coming back." He told him self sadly.

Reid walked down the hall to his room. He opened the door and

stepped in without turning on the lights. He took off his jacket and threw it

on the chair at his desk, he walked into the wash room and poured water

from the tap into a cup to drink. Right when he looked up and was about to

drink he saw a silhouette in the darkness laying on his bed. Like lighting her

turned around and walked closer to the figure on his bed. The closer he got

the more afraid and curious he got. His heart began to speed up, he was now

in front of the thing on his bed he bent over and turned on his lamp with his

free hand. Reid's grip on the glass of water slipped and the glass shattered

into smithereens all over the floor. Reid was speechless there on his bed was

the one person he never thought he'd see again. Devine Garwin in the flesh,

he looked her up and down she had definitely grown up and was no longer

geeky Dee. Reid looked at her more carefully and saw all of the cuts and

bruises on her body. He went to check her pulse it was there, but barely. Her

breathing was coming in slow shallow breaths like it was hurting her. Reid

picked up the young girl and rushed down stairs to his car. He sat her

carefully in the passenger seat and sat himself in the drivers seat and sped

off like one of his races.

"Dee, wake up" he wiped her dry teared face. He knew she had been crying

he remembered her trying to cover it up all the time, but she knew she could

never get a way with anything with Reid.

"Come on baby doll… you just came back don't leave me yet… you don't

know how much I've missed you…wake up please Dee, please" Reid

pleaded with an unconscious Devine all the way to the hospital.

He didn't bother parking the car, he ran with Devine's almost lifeless

body in his arms.

"I need help!" he yelled "She's been hurt"

"Sir please calm down, now please tell me what happened"

"I don't know…" the doctor turned to the unconscious girl and told the

nurses ad doctors random information and things to do and get ready for.

Reid had no idea what was going on he only knew that he didn't know what

Happened to Devine she had just come back and was already hurt or worse.

Reid couldn't stand the thought, all he knew was that she was taken from

him once, but she was not going to be taken again.


	8. Chapter 8 authors note

hi guys i'm so sorry.. i've been really busy with school it's my last year of high school so it is getting really hectic plus boys r rly dumb no ffence to those guys who are actually really cool but anywais!!! i will try to go on with the story but please review to the story and tell me weather or not you want me to continue adn if u have any ideas for me that would be amazing thank you so much for liking my story hope i hear from you!!!!


End file.
